


Cleansing

by kayladchristine



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayladchristine/pseuds/kayladchristine
Summary: Ray once told MC that she didn't have to take the elixir. He knew it would hurt her and he didn't want her to suffer like he did. But curiosity got the best of her when she went to a new room.Has curiosity killed the cat?
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

There's an old saying one has probably heard from their mom as a way to keep the kids from being nosy. This is the phrase, "Curiosity killed the cat." What a lot of people don't realize is that that is only half of it. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Some things, however, cost a great deal more than curiosity. Of those, sometimes it's best to leave things unknown.

MC walked around Magenta as a new Believer, key card in-hand. She had recently received such key card last night by the one everyone calls Savior. She was a beautiful woman. MC wanted to make friends with her.

She tried the different doors her key card would access. She found the cafeteria, the garden, the dungeon, and the intelligence room. Unfortunately, the intelligence room was locked. MC figured Ray didn't want to see her.

There was one room she had heard about from Ray but didn't know the location until she stumbled on it: the cleansing chamber. 

It really was as beautiful as Ray made it out to be. Beautiful crystal windows adorned the ceiling, giving a nice view of the untainted stars above. Wallpaper with a hint of metallic purple lined the walls. Brass sconces held the tallest of candles, and the carpet underneath was the softest red. In the front of the room was an ornate iron table with a single bottle of a pale blue liquid. The bottle was slightly heart-shaped.

MC took steps closer to the mysterious bottle, reaching out to touch it. The thick glass was cold against her fingers. She didn't know what it was. MC uncorked the small bottle and smelled it. It smelt sweet, almost like a tea she once drank that had blueberries in it. Thinking nothing could hurt, she put the bottle to her lips and started drinking. 

The drink tasted so good, MC didn't realize she drank the entire thing. Until it hit her.

A bone-breaking pain flooded her entire body, feeling worst at her head. The bottle fell out of MC's grasp as she could do nothing but hold her head in agony, screaming for it to go away. She heard the door open behind her and Ray calling her name. She couldn't care less. MC felt like she would faint. Before she knew it, she was laying down as a crumpled mess.

She couldn't help but cry. Ray was cradling her head on his lap when she became aware of his presence. She began yelling. "It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" MC grabbed onto Ray's cravat in a tight fist. "Why does it hurt so bad?" Tears of pain flowed down her cheeks and would not stop, no matter how much she tried. MC curled into herself.

A moment later, she was picked up by another Believer who was carrying her to her room. He placed her on her bed and MC felt Ray's hand on her not long after. 

"MC," he whispered, "this is why I didn't want you to take the elixir. I knew it would hurt you so I tried to protect you!"

She cuddled into a throw pillow and let the warm tears stream down her face. "Leave me," she said sharply. "I don't want to see you."

She knew Ray wouldn't deny her request and would instead give her space if she wanted it. 

Right now, she needed it.

The bedroom door closed with some beeping sounds following. For now, MC was alone in her cold, dark room, learning to loathe the things she once loved.

Curiosity had killed this cat, and satisfaction had not brought it back.


	2. Chapter 2

There are many things a person takes responsibility for. Losing a pet, receiving a failing grade, driving into a car accident, and the list goes on. When those tragedies hit, a person learns to take better care of their things, the people around them, and themselves. Often, whether someone wants to learn responsibility or not, it is thrust upon them and the person has to learn how to adapt. If that person fails, it could mean a huge loss of trust by someone else.

Ray went to MC’s room looking for her. He knew that if she would be anywhere, it would be her room. Of course, she was given her own key card the night prior so she could be wandering the building. He opened the door to MC’s room and alas, she was not there.

It only concerned Ray in a slight amount. MC had not been given a proper tour of Magenta and its peculiarities. If anything, he was looking for her so he  _ could  _ show her around Magenta. Ray wanted to get a firsthand look at MC’s face when she saw the absolute wonder that this building held inside its floors. 

He checked every room MC would have access to. He checked every hallway and came up empty. Ray scanned the cafeteria and had no luck. He went to the garden and found only flowers. Feeling defeated he went back inside and checked one more time down the main hallway when he heard this deafening scream from inside the cleansing chamber.

Ray unlocked the door with his card and clicked it open to find what he had been looking for, and what he had feared.

MC stood in the front of the room, pulling on her hair and crying fiery tears. An elixir bottle lay broken at her feet, proving to Ray that not only had she discovered something she shouldn’t have, she also drank the entire bottle.

He tried calling her name but it had no effect on her. She looked dizzy and was likely about to faint. Ray ran to her and skidded on his knees along the floor, catching her as she collapsed. He attempted to say sweet nothings to her to distract her from her overwhelming pain, but his voices of reason were majorly drowned out by her perpetual sounds of internal torture.

She pulled him down by his cravat and began yelling in his face about how it hurt so bad. It shattered his heart that he could do nothing for her other than hold her. Ray called out to the other Believers, praying desperately that someone would hear him. At long last, a Believer came in and picked up MC from Ray’s arms and began carrying her upstairs.

Ray stayed inches behind as the Believer walked toward the third floor. They reached her room in record time and the Believer laid MC down on top of her blankets. She began cuddling into a throw pillow and Ray put a gloved hand lightly on her side. “MC, I tried to warn you-I did my best, I swear. I wanted to protect you so I never had you drink the elixir because I knew it would hurt you!"

"Leave me," was all she said in response. "I don't want to see you."

Ray felt a new emotion he wasn't sure he liked: the feeling of rejection. The feeling of knowing all his love and efforts went to MC and she didn't even want him near her. He felt unworthy to be in her presence.

He stood up and exited through her bedroom door, locking it behind him. He knew the administrative code to make her room off-limits to Believers so no one could access her room except her.

Ray walked back to his room and locked the door behind him. He knew he had work to do, but all that mattered was that he had failed. He failed in taking care of MC, he failed in making sure she felt safe both in Magenta and around him, he failed in showing her the dangers of ingesting the elixir.

He slid his back down the door when a warm tear rolled down his cheek. At this moment, nothing else mattered.

He had one job, and he couldn't even do it correctly.


End file.
